


Your life in Night Vale

by qinipo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, I don't know what to tag this as, Other, There will be some gory things, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, additional tags will be added later, be aware of that, wtnv - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinipo/pseuds/qinipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, you will get to choose your own life in Night Vale. You wake up in an apartment, no idea how you ended up there- and you get to choose what you will do. Every time you get a few options, and skip to the chapter that's connected to it. Of course, you will also meet some of the most popular residents of Night Vale, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written like this, I hope it works out. Also, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out!

The cold, concrete floor you awaken on doesn't at all feel like the warm bed you fell asleep in last night. Where are you?

You really can't remember.

Your eyes blink open and you suck some air into your lungs, starting to cough at the dust floating around in the empty space around you. A weak light comes from the light bulb on the ceiling, flickering into your eyes, and you turn your head away at the brightness of it.

Eventually, you stand up and look around properly. The walls are grey, the floor is grey, everything feels rough and cold to your fingers. The room is completely empty, except for one door- which seems to be locked- and an envelope with a key on top.

What will you do?

**_Option 1: You take your time to open the_ _envelope_**

**_Option 2: You panic, you want to leave as fast as possible so you use the key and try if it fits in the lock_  **

**_Option 3: You stay in the room and cry_ **


	2. Option 1

A sigh leaves your throat and you pick up the key, stuffing it into your pocket, and you sit down against one of the walls. You open the envelope- the colour of which is beautiful, deep Bordeaux red- and you have to break the seal before being able to read the letter within. The paper is bright yellow, but the message itself is written in a thick, black scrawl.

* * *

 

_Look around you- Strex._

_Look inside you- Strex._

_Go to sleep- Strex._

_Believe in a smiling God._

**_Strexcorp._ ** _It is everything._

_Please come to our headquarters as soon as possible for re- education._

 

 

* * *

You raise an eyebrow. Headquarters? What headquarters? And what is Strexcorp? Couldn't they even leave a single note or something, telling where you were?

You sigh again, wondering if this all isn't just a very strange dream, and you walk over to the door. A smile spreads on your features when the key seems to fit, and you open the door, looking around in wonder.

** _Please skip to the next_ _ chapter. _ **

 


	3. Option 2

Locked up. You're  _locked up_. You can almost feel the walls coming towards you and you look around in horror, grabbing the key, and stuffing it into the lock as fast as you can. Screw that envelope, you can get it later anyway. Maybe. Probably not. 

You let out a relieved sob when the door finally swings open and you're able to look outside.

_**Please skip to the next chapter.** _


	4. Option 3

A soft sob leaves your throat as you look around. What has happened to you? You have had nightmares about this so often- about having to leave your home, your family, and getting locked up somewhere, and you can't do anything about it. The feeling is so overwhelming that you simply drop onto your knees, burying your face in your hands, and you weep. Big tears are streaming down your face, creating dark spots in the concrete underneath your knees. Can't anyone help you?

You're all alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Are you?

 

A slight flicker in the corner of your eye surprises you. Or, surprises? You let out a soft yell and tumble over, looking around at who can possibly be sharing the room with you.

 _Take the key, darling_ , suddenly sounds into your ear. It's the voice of a woman, the voice is soft, comforting, and at the same time, terrifying. You gasp again, looking around frantically, but there's nobody to be seen.

_Take the key. Leave the room. It will all be alright._

Why would you do that? You are hallucinating. You must be.

_You're not. Why would you be hallucinating? No. Take the key and leave. You can't stay here._

You turn your head to the key and frown, your eyes still red and puffy.

_Do it._

You take a deep breath, reaching out to the key, and eventually walk over to the door. Your hands shake as you turn the key around, and you can look outside.

_**Please skip to the next chapter.** _


	5. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore the world outside the strange room.

A wave of heat welcomes you once you step outside. Masses of sand, too- and a burning sun, high in the sky. When you turn your head, you see a sign-  _Welcome to Night Vale_  is written on it in a thick, black scrawl. Behind the sign you see a small city.

There's not much you can do, so you simply close the door behind you and shiver lightly. You might get sick from the sudden change of temperature, but you shove that thought aside immediately. There are other things that are way more important at the moment.

A car passes you by- the car is bright yellow, looks incredibly expensive and the driver is wearing a pair of sunglasses. He appears to be rich, with his slicked- back hair and button- up shirt. You are about to raise a hand, trying to catch his attention, but no, he's gone already. You sigh- but at least Night Vale doesn't seem that far away.

You have no choice but to make way towards the strange city.

* * *

 

After an hour or so, you finally arrive at the strange town. You've noticed that how closer you come to that strange, outstanding building in the middle of the town, how bigger that feeling of uncertainty and fear becomes. What even is this place?

''I'm sorry..'' you mutter as someone bumps into you- you're too dazed by it all to say anything else. The person you walked into turns towards you, wide- eyed, and opens their mouth bigger than humanly possible before screaming loudly at you and walking away again. You curse and take several steps back, panting loudly- was that real? Is this all even real?

You shake your head and walk on, distracted once again.

''Hello, dear!'' you suddenly hear behind you. You turn around and an old woman stands behind you, looking over you as if she's checking if you're okay. ''You're new here, aren't you?''

_**What do you do?** _

**_Option_ _1: You talk to her like a decent person_**

**_Option 2:_ _You back away slowly before running away_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out on my tumblr!  
> http://smaugnussen.tumblr.com


	6. Option 1

You stare at the old lady for a few more moments before you open your mouth to explain to her why you are there, what has happened to you after you woke up in that strange building. She seems to be trustworthy enough. Her eyes are stern and she has some sort of calmness over her, as if nothing can hurt her in this strange town.

Because this town certainly is strange. As you look around you notice that the people stare down straight at the ground as they walk by, some muttering softly to themselves. There is some sort of strange energy hanging in the air. It makes you feel uncomfortable. But this lady is like a beacon. She isn't harmed by it at all.

''Yes?'' she says, urging you to talk. You take a deep breath and are about to rush out the whole story when suddenly everything grows darker.

The atmosphere seems to be vibrant, the people are gasping and walking faster, and you have no idea what is going on, until you see the two figures appearing behind the lady and you tumble back with a gasp. The creatures are amazing, beautiful, and awful, and you are unable to look away. 

''Erika,'' the lady tsks and rolls her eyes as she turns around, ''I am trying to help this lost soul,'' she says, then reaching out to take your hand. You shake your head, though, eyes plastered to the winged creatures who seem to be excreting warmth and energy. The mere sight of them make your eyes sting. You need to get away from there.

You excuse yourself and walk away, not caring which direction you are going. Those creatures- you can feel their eyes stinging in your back.

**_ Please skip to the next chapter. _ **


	7. Option 2

_Never trust strangers._  

A small smile appears on your features, as if you want to apologise for being the piece of shit you are right now, and you take a small step back. With a small shake of your head, you swiftly look around and swallow. You need to get away from here. You take another step back as you hear the lady, who has grown as frown upon her features, talk to you.

''Everything alright?''

Another glance around tells you that no, nothing is alright. This town is absolutely not okay. The buildings are dark, seem to be able to implode any minute, the people walk by silently with their heads ducked, looking straight at the ground, some of them muttering softly. There are helicopters, several of them, flying through the sky, and it must be the fear or something, but you are pretty sure you just saw a child being sucked in by a trashcan. It gives you the chills. It is as if you've landed in one or another scenario for a film. 

You don't have to wait for long before running into the first, the best street you see. 

_**Please continue to the next chapter.** _


	8. An Encounter

You have escaped.

Yes, you have escaped that lady and whatever other.. things there were. Now you are safe.

Or, at least, that's what you think when you finally end up in a street that's not entirely inhabited by flickering street lights and scary citizens. You look around and the only other living being you notice is a small dog with its nose buried in some trash.

You allow yourself a brief moment to recompose yourself. You walk into the street, sit down on one of the benches after checking it to make sure it won't throw you off or anything like that, and bury your face in your hands. You have woken up, somewhere in the middle of a desert landscape, near a town that seems to be full of things that are wonderful and strange and horrifying and you have no idea what to do or where to go to come back home. Perhaps you should try to use someone's phone here, then you will be able to contact home-

''Hey there!''

You look up, eyebrows raised, as you look into the eyes of the man who suddenly stands in front of you. His hair is dark red and tousled, his skin is lined with freckles- which is odd, you briefly notice, for here in the desert- and his bright green eyes sparkle with life. The thing that is most outstanding about his looks is the man's scout uniform, though. He seems to be a scout master. His uniform, which is green with a purple tie, is stitched completely full with seemingly dozens and dozens of patches. He has his hands in his sides as he bends down for his face to be on your level.

''You don't look like you're very happy to be here, are you?'' he chuckles softly and lookes around briefly, eyes flickering to the containers and street lights in particular. He then smiles a bright smile at you and reaches out his hand, introducing himself with a warm, ''Earl Harlan. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

He sighes before continuing, ''Are you a tourist? We have maps. And flyers and everything, we love tourists.''

Yes, you can see that.

''So, are you? Because it isn't smart to stay outdoors so close to Cecil's show, you know. I was on my way home as well, I can't miss it. Nobody can,'' his voice dropped a few tones and he chuckled softly as he said that. ''Oh, yes. But, anyway..''

Cecil's show? This man was talking a little bit too quick for your liking, it was hard to follow. It was probably some kind of show that the government forced its people to listen, you realised. But why did the man's eyes fill with affection as he said that? Why was he drumming his fingers on his knees as he talked?

''... macaroni. It's wheat- free macaroni, don't worry, but I have quite some of it left. So, if you'd like something, you can come with me and listen to Cecil's show as well. I mean, that's better than staying here and getting picked up by the Sheriff's Secret Police, am I right?'' he laughed nervously. 

He looked over you for one more moment and laughed some more. ''You're not much of a talker, are you? So, are you coming over?''

_**Option 1: You go with Earl** _

_**Option 2: You don't go with Earl** _

 


End file.
